Broken
by Cassandra Rose Potter
Summary: After Tartarus, Annabeth can't sleep. She can't think. Every time she thinks she's getting better it gets worse again. Percy's trying to help, but Annabeth keeps shutting him out. But Annabeth is sure she'll be alright. She has to be. / Rated T. Please read and review!


Broken

 **A/N: Hey guys! I know, I should be working on my other story, but I really wanted to write this so...yeah, I'm guilty. Anyway, this is kind of a one shot? I don't know, I mean, if you guys like it (which I hope you do!) and want me to make a properly developed story of it, then let me know, because I would be quite happy to do that. Anyway, it would also mean the world to me if you could leave a review, even if it's just a word or two. It all makes me happy and encourages me to keep on writing! Plus, I'll try to review on one of your stories as well! Now, enough rambling, on to the story!**

Annabeth woke up, her mind racing, her palms sweaty. The room was cloaked in darkness, weak light slipping in through the gap in the blinds. Annabeth hopped out of bed, ignoring how her body shook, and shuffled to the kitchen. Percy was asleep on the sofa, arms draped haphazardly around and his mouth open as drool spilled onto his chin.

The blonde girl took two pills and chugged them with some water. Better. But still not quite great. She watched her boyfriend as he snores softly, his chest moving up and down peacefully.

How she longed to sleep like he did.

How he carried on.

How he survived.

But Annabeth couldn't forget, couldn't shake off the feelings and the images that came to her every night and day, each fighting for her attention. She let a solitary tear slip before smacking herself.

"Pull yourself together," she muttered to herself. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Pale face, wide scared eyes, chapped lips, flushed cheeks.

She was a mess. Broken. But it was okay, because she had Percy, and that was all she needed. So why was she still so scared? So hurt? So traumatized? She took a deep breath, steadying herself, trying to calm down her thundering heartbeat.

She made her way back to her bedroom, wrapping the sheets around herself. She stared blankly at the wall until her eyes began to slowly close, the demons closing in.

 **OoOoO**

"So I was thinking," Percy began with his mouth full of pancakes. "Since we're now completely safe and all that, wouldn't it be great if we went on a holiday."

Annabeth paused with her glass halfway to her mouth. "Percy..." She sighed. "I'd love to but I'm really busy with the bookstore at the moment. Maybe sometimes later, though."

"Oh. Okay," Percy said calmly, shrugging. "That's cool." He took their plates and stacked them by the sink. "Right, well I need to go now. You know, college and all that."

Annabeth nodded, her eyes stinging. She blinked a few times, her vision slowly clearing. "Yeah. See you later, Seaweed Brain." Percy pressed his lips to hers, and she tried to lose herself in it, like old times, but she couldn't. She was too aware of the hairs on her arms, the ticking of the clock, the gentle humming of the dishwasher.

After Percy had gone, Annabeth changed into some jeans, a baggy shirt and her everyday cardigan. She always looked forward to her shifts at the library with Mrs Rhodes.

"Good morning, sweetie," Mrs Rhodes chirped from behind her towering stack of books. She poked her head round, smiling, graying hair in a messy bun. "It's so nice to see you."

"You, too," Annabeth replied, and she meant it. "Let me help you out." She took some books and began stacking them back on their shelves. It was so calming, being surrounded by the worn covers encasing a world filled with adventures that Annabeth could only dream of.

 **OoOoO**

The tea was still hot, the warmth of it filling Annabeth with the support she needed. Ms Edwards consulted her notes briefly before looking up again.

"So," Ms Edwards said slowly. "These nightmares, you say they happen every night, correct?"

"Well yes," Annabeth replied sharply. "They're recurring."

Ms Edwards nodded. "And are they getting any better since the accident?"

"No." Annabeth swallowed. "No they're still vivid."

"Right," Ms Edwards said. She scribbled something down then hesitated. "You said that in your dream everything happened as it did in the actual car crash, but there are monsters around you."

"Yes, that's what I said," Annabeth confirmed. "That's what happened."

Ms Edwards checked her watch. She frowned. "I'm terribly sorry but our time's up. Would you possibly like to schedule our next appointment for an hour?"

"No, thank you," Annabeth said curtly. She composed herself. "No. I'm fine. I think it's getting a lot better. Goodbye." She grabbed her bag and left the room.

Her feet pounded on the tiled floor, pounding along to the rhythm of her heart. She wasn't getting better, not at all. But she had to try to, for Percy, for her parents, for everyone. She was strong enough to fight her demons. She didn't need help. She was fine.

Fine.

At last she was at home, and as she showered she tried to imagine all her worries washing away and disappearing into the drain. A dull aching feeling rested inside her. She didn't feel, she was just numb. But she preferred it that way. Because then she didn't feel the fear.

Annabeth's thoughts drifted to Percy. He was at college, getting a degree in marine biology, partying with friends and fitting in. Just like Annabeth wasn't. It was always her dream to get into Harvard, but after Tartarus...no, she just couldn't do it. She couldn't do what everybody wanted so badly. She couldn't fulfill her own dreams. She was stuck.

Annabeth cursed in Greek. She'd gotten soap in her eyes. And that made her laugh: the thought of how annoying soap in your eyes was when she'd suffered through hell and made it back alive.

"It's funny, really," Annabeth said out loud, perfectly aware that nobody else was around. "What the worst thing is for you may just be the best for someone else. How I'd love it if my smallest concern was who to invite to my birthday party." She laughed again, hiding the tears that leaked out her eyes.

She wasn't paying attention. She wasn't focusing on her surroundings. So that was why she slipped and knocked her head hard on the bathtub, a peaceful darkness overcoming her.


End file.
